Beneath Rock, Trapped in Ice
by Insane and Psyco
Summary: Falling threw broken ground, Wufei finds himself in the company of a woman who's past is full of horror and chaos.


Hello Yall! Ditzy Freak here….Or if you are confused Psyco^_^ Anyway, I have written this great story….Well it is not done yet cause it is going to be a chapter story instead of a one-shot but that is only cause Oddball or Insane told me that there was too much information to write a one-shot. Well I hope you all like it^_^ I have fallen in love with this idea already and am working on the next chapters as we speak. Without further waiting^_^   
  
Beneath Rock, Trapped in Ice  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jumping off the high brick wall, that surrounded the city, she landed on her feet, breaking her left shin. She cringed in pain, but did not utter a sound, for she knew what would happen if she did. Hearing the yells of men behind her, biting her lower lip, she began to run, desperately trying to keep her voice inside. Tears began to slide down her cheeks, one tear for every time her broken leg made contact with the ground. Though she never looked back, she could hear their boots breaking threw the silence. Their swords flying, cutting the branches that were in the way. Her hope of escaping was lost when she looked up to see the cloaked sorcerer on his black horse. Blocking her way to freedom, he laughed. "You are a fool to think you will escape in one piece, my dear Ami." Falling to her knees, Ami glared at him. "Still won't speak…I think my men could get a few words out of you." With that 'order', the men surrounded her. Horror and fear flashed threw her turquoise eyes. The cloaked man just snapped his fingers and all six men attacked her at once. Kicks and punches aimed at her face, chest and stomach felt like cannon balls. One of the stronger men grabbed her ankles; Ami bid her lip so hard that blood began to pour out. Pinning her down, the six noticed her broken shin as well as a dislocated shoulder. Smiling at each other, Doran the so called leader of the six straddled her broken form. After direct punches to her ribs and still no sound came out, Doran pulled out his boot knife and began to cut her. Her face, arms and palms were covered with tiny cuts that would scar when they healed. He cut away her top and drew a line of fresh blood from her neck to her stomach, which had already turned green and purple. Doran raised the knife to his mouth, his tongue running up the back of the blade. Doran's eyes turned dark, twirling the knife in his hand, he positioned it over her heart. "Stop!' Doran and the others looked up at their master. The sorcerer was angry, not once did she make a sound. "You pathetic woman," his dark eyes looked over the bloody, dirty mess that use to be a great warrior and a noble princess. "No wonder your mother gave into me. You are a foolish girl who will never succeed!" "Your wrong." She hissed, blood trickling out if the corner or her mouth. "A look of success crossed his face. "Don't be smug, your plan won't work. I am dying." She softly laughed. The look on his face however, did not change. A black aura surrounded her; a look of horror fell onto Ami's face. The evil laughter faded into the background as these words surrounded her.  
  
"Forever till the Moon becomes black and the stars create anew,   
  
What once was pure, What once was good shall become forever lost  
  
Hidded, shrouded in darkness so cruel, that it will destroy the soul of the one  
  
Who could have become the guardian of the planet that will destroy itself if the   
  
One is not found. Lost in rock, covered in ice, shielded by magic that if unleashed will bring an evil to this world that none could stop."  
  
"That's a buch of bull. Like there is some great power hidden in these mountains."  
  
"But it has to be true!"  
  
"Why do you say that Quatra? Because this rock says so? I knew you were crazy, I just didn't realize that you were insane!"   
  
"Duo, please listen to me. There has been strange things going on around this mountain for centuries-"  
  
"So! Strange things are going on in my apartment right now! You don't see me running home and trying to discover why a mouse ate half MY sandwich and then died do you!"  
  
Quatra gave Duo a look that Duo received a lot! It was the look of insanity. It wasn't that he was insane. Duo just wanted everyone to relax. So what if they were searching the mountain of death for their lost comrade. It's not like Wufei asked them to come up here. So what if he had been missing for several days. This was one of Wufei's training trips, if the clerk at the front desk hadn't seen him, then Wufei was succeeding. At least that was what Duo kept telling himself.  
  
4 Days Ago.  
  
His breath got caught in his lungs; the wind was blowing so hard that it was pushing him off the mountain. Gritting his teeth, Wufei pushed on, forcing his legs to move, his lungs to breath and his eyes to stay open. He would reach the top of this mountain, even if it killed him. His body needed to become stronger. It was unknown to him why he felt this way. Wufei's only clue was that something was coming. A challenge that his body would not survive; if it stayed this weak and frail. After taking two more steps his feet froze, not because he was cold, but because the ground was shaking. His dark eyes looked around to see if the ground was going to break or if there would be a landslide. A loud cracking forced Wufei to act without thinking. To his left, Wufei noticed a rift in the mountain, he ran towards it hoping that it was not very deep. Trowing his pack into the rift, the sound of it hitting the ground below came rather quickly. The sound of the falling rocks became louder as they were mere feet from hitting him, Wufei jumped in, the balls of his feet taking most of the shock. Looking up quickly, the fear that was forced into the back of his mind became realized. The rocks that were falling hit the rift and blocked the exit. 'Damn it! How could I have been so careless!' Wufei felt around for his pack, once his fingers touched the rough fabric, another cracking was heard. "Shit!" The thin rock that he was standing on snapped and Wufei fell down into the mountain.   
  
Shaking his head furiously, Wufei sat up. His eyes were blurry and his back ached. Placing his palms beside him, Wufei noticed that it did not feel like he was sitting on rocks. 'It sure felt like rocks when I landed.'  
  
"Look what you did!" A high pitched voice cried out making Wufei's head ach more.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! You are the one that dodged!" The same high pitched voice replied to the first.  
  
"You do realize that if I didn't we would be dead."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"   
  
"Hey! I don't want to die thank you very much."  
  
"So you would rather live here!"  
  
"…."  
  
"I knew it! You just want to sound like the smarter one!" Wufei moaned, "Would you two shut up!" Rubbing his face with his hands, Wufei looked around. The fuzzy white-blue was now just blue. 'Ice?' Looking in the direction where the voices were coming from Wufei saw one figure. He could not make out what they looked like, and not because his eyes were still fuzzy. It was because there was a huge wall of ice separating him from this person. Standing up, he winced, 'Hm…broke a rib.' Looking at the person he yelled. "Where is the other one!"   
  
"Ow! You don't have to yell you know!" The moving figure yelled back. From the voice Wufei knew right away that it was a woman.   
  
"Woman I asked you a question. Where is the other one?"  
  
"What other one?" "I think he means us." "I know that you twit! I just thought-" "Here we go again, you know you cant think. You get hurt every time." "I do not! Just because I want to know if there is another person here other then this man is-" "Hello! No one cares!" "I know you don't you twit, but maybe he does!" Wufei just stared at the figure behind the glass with his eyes wider then saucers his mouth opened. "I am trapped down here with Duo's twin." 


End file.
